You and I (Sequel of Nado Saranghae)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol meragukan cinta Baekhyun kepadanya? Bad Summary a baekyeol fanfiction please read and review


_Maaf tuan Baekhyun saya akan memberikan kabar buruk kepada anda. Karena kecelakaan yang dialami oleh tuan Park Chanyeol cukup parah sehingga mengakibatkan tuan Park Chanyeol mengalami kelumpuhan. Akan tetapi kelumpuhan yang dialami oleh Tuan Chanyeol tidak permanen dan sifatnya hanya sementara, tuan Chanyeol bisa sembuh asalkan tuan Chanyeol mau menjalani terapi._

Kata – kata dari dokter yang merawat Chanyeol terus saja menghantuiku. Chanyeol sekarang lumpuh dan itu semua karena kesalahanku. Meskipun kelumpuhan yang dialami Chanyeol tidak permanen tapi tetap saja Chanyeol menderita karenaku. _Bodoh. _Aku memang sangat bodoh karena selalu membuat orang yang aku cintai tersakiti. Namun aku bertekat aku akan selalu berada di samping Chanyeol dan selalu mendukungnya. Aku tidak mau lagi menyakiti namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali bisa berjalan seperti semula.

_No matter what happens. Even when sky's falling down. I promise you, that I'll never let you go and I will protect you Park Chanyeol (Park Bom – You and I)_

_**Tittle : You and I (Sequel of Nado Saranghae)**_

_**Author : Miss Wuhan**_

_**Pair : Baekyeol / Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**_

_**Genre : Romance gagal (?), Fluff gagal (?)**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

Author POV

Hari minggu di kota Seoul tidak berbeda seperti hari – hari biasanya jalanan masih padat oleh kendaraan yang banyak lalu lalang. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama orang – orang yang mereka cintai di hari libur seperti ini. Termasuk seorang namja mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini dia berencana untuk mengajak kekasihnya pergi jalan – jalan ke taman kota. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di depan rumah yang begitu sederhana namun terkesan indah dan sangat rapi. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai seorang yeoja yang begitu cantik membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

" Annyeong nuna. Apa Yeollie ada di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Oh Baekkie chanyeol ada di kamarnya. Mungkin dia sekarang masih tidur. Kesanalah dan tolong bangunkan dia ya. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita bertiga." Ucap sang yeoja yang merupakan kakak perempuan dari Park Chanyeol, yaitu Park Yoora

Tanpa perlu membuang waktu Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Setelah memasuki kamar Chanyeol namja mungil itu melihat bahwa kekasihnya telah terbangun dan sekarang dia tengah duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia menghampiri namjachinggunya tersebut bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan padanya. Baekhyun memeluk namjachinggunya dari belakang dan menghirup aroma khas dari kekasihnya tersebut, aroma yang menjadi candu bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" Chagi kau membuatku terkejut." Kata Chanyeol

" Hehe aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu chagi. Ayo kita ke ruang makan kakakmu sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kita bertiga." Kata Baekhyun

" ne kajja aku juga sedah lapar."

Baekhyun membantu chanyeol untuk berpindah dari tempat tidur menuju ke kursi rodanya. Terlihat Baekhyun begitu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan berat badan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Dia meruntukki takdir yang harus dijalaninya saat ini. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kakinya sekarang lumpuh untuk sementara. Meskipun hanya sementara namun harapan untuknya bisa kembali berjalan sangatlah sedikit. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti saat ini dia tentu sangat merepotkan orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Apalagi kakak perempuannya dan juga namjachinggunya. Bahkan Baekhyun harus rela datang pagi – pagi buta ke rumah Chanyeol sebelum berangkat sekolah dan pulang malam hari. Itu semua demi menjaga Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin bukan jika kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang membantu menggendong Chanyeol. Dan inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Chanyeol, membuat semua orang yang sangat dicintainya kerepotan karena harus menjaganya.

" hentikan Baekkie. Aku tahu kau tidak kuat menahan berat badanku."

" yak kau pikir aku namja yang lemah eohh. Aku kuat menahan berat tubuhmu yeollie."

" jangan berbohong baekkie. Sudahlah biarkan aku berusaha menuju ke kursi roda itu sendiri."

" tapi yeollie kau kan tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu ne."

" AKU MEMANG LUMPUH BAEKKIE TAPI TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU BERUSAHA AGAR AKU DAPAT BERJALAN KEMBALI."

" yeollie mianhae aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu kepadamu."

" TIDAK PERLU MEMINTA MAAF. AKU MEMANG LUMPUH BAEKKIE. ITU KENYATAANNYA."

" Yeolie hiks hiks"

" AKU BENCI JIKA MELIHAT SEMUA ORANG MEMANDANGKU LEMAH. AKU BENCI SELALU MEREPOTKAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI BAEKKIE. AKU BENCI KARENA SELALU MEREPOTKANMU DAN NUNAKU."

" Yeollie kami tidak pernah merasa kau telah merepotkan kami. Hiks hiks jangan pernah berkata seperti itu yeollie hiks." Isak Baekhyun

" kalau begitu biarkan aku mencobanya baekkie. Jebal"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintan dari Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya yang mati rasa tersebut. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari kakinya saja dia tidak mampu apalagi jika harus berjalan. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyerah dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia bisa berjalan kembali. Bukankah dokter mengatakan bahwa lumpuhnya hanya sementara jadi pasti akan ada keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepada Chanyeol. Setelah berusaha dengan sangat keras Chanyeol kini sudah mampu berdiri dari duduknya. Melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri Baekhyun terus memasang senyum terharunya di wajah imutnya.

" baekkie lihat aku sudah bisa berdiri. Kali ini aku akan mencoba berjalan ke kursi roda tersebut." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sumingrah karena hampir selama 2 bulan lamanya Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan kembali berdiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Karena selama 2 bulan ini selalu ada nuna dan juga namjachinggunya yang selalu membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan dia mampu bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya semula meskipun dia harus menyeret kakinya karena dia masih belum mampu mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan. Senyum semakin berkembang di bibir kedua sejoli tersebut, bahkan Baekhyun sekarang sudah meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan melihat perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

BRUK

Namun belum ada 2 langkah tiba – tiba Chanyeol ambruk kearah depan dan itu membuat darah segat mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya karena mulut dan hidungnya tadi membentur lantai dengan sangat keras

" YEOLLIE" Teriakkan Baekhyun menggema di kamar Chanyeol dengan segera dia membalikkan tubuh namjachinggunya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat darah yang semakin keluar deras dari hidung dan juga mulutnya.

" ada apa baekkie. YEOLLIE GWENCHANA?. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baekkie kenapa chanyeol bisa berdarah sebanyak ini?" Tanya nuna dari Chanyeol

" mianhae nuna aku tidak bisa menjaga Chanyeol dengan baik hiks hiks." Tangis baekhyun

" cepat kau telepon ambulace baekkie. Kita harus secepatnya membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hospital

Baekhyun POV

Kau sangat bodoh Baekhyun. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan membuat Chanyeol sakit pada akhirnya. Ya Tuhan semoga Chanyeol baik – baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Chanyeol. Sekarang aku dan nunanya Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit. Aku sibuk menenangkan kakak perempuan Chanyeol karena sedari tadi dia menangis histeris melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Dia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada adik kesanyangannya. Bukan hanya kakaknya saja yang khawatir tapi aku juga sama khawatirnya dengan Yoora nuna tapi aku menahan rasa khawatirku dan menenangkan Yoora nuna. Tak lama setelah itu kulihat seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol, dengan segara aku dan Yoora nuna menghampiri dokter tersebut.

" Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol dok? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanyaku penuh dengan rasa khawatir

" tenang saja tuan Chanyeol tidak mengalami masalah yang serius. Lain kali jangan biarkan dia berjalan sendiri tanpa ada orang yang membantunya."

" baik dok. Khamsahamnida." Ucap Yoora nuna kepada dokter tersebut.

Setelah dokter tersebut pergi aku dan nuna Yoora memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol. Terlihat Chanyeol masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Airmata semaikin memberontak ingin keluar dari mataku saat melihat keadaan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Chanyeol lumpuh karenaku dan dia sekarang pingsan juga karenaku. Tuhan kumohon biarkanlah aku membahagiakan Chanyeol. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia karena selama ini aku hanya membarikan luka yang sangat dalam kepadanya.

" Baekkie kau jaga Chanyeol dulu ya. Aku akan mengurus administrasi rumah sakit." ucap Yoora nuna dan hanya kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan ringan.

Perlahan aku melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan mengarahkan wajahku untuk mencium keningnya lembut. Airmata yang selama ini kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Aku seperti orang yang sangat tidak berguna di dunia ini yang hanya menyakiti orang yang kucintai.

" mianhae yeollie karenaku kau jadi sangat menderita. Jeongmal mianhae yeollie hiks hiks."

" eunghh baekkie."

" Yeollie kau sudah sadar? Apakah kau masih merasa sakit?"

"aku baik – baik saja chagi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kenapa kau menangis chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghapus sisa jejak airmataku.

" mianhae yeollie. Kau hiks selalu menderita karenaku hiks hiks. Jeongmal mianhae."

" kau tidak perlu minta maaf baekkie ini bukan salahmu. Justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu?"

" kenapa kau mau meminta maaf kepadaku yeollie?"

" mianhae karena aku selalu saja membuatmu menangis chagi. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan kondisiku yang lumpuh sekarang. Aku tidak pantas untukmu baekkie. Maka dari itu aku ikhlas jika kau mau menginggalkanku. Pergilah baekkie. Carilah namja lain yang bisa membahagia…"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya aku telah membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku. Aku tidak mau mendengar lanjutan dari ucapannya tadi. Aku marah saat dia menyuruhku untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Apa dia idiot, setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya dan aku juga tidak akan pernah sanggup jika jauh darinya. Aku meluapkan segala perasaan marah, kecewa, sedihku melalui ciuman ini. dia melepaskan tautan diantara kami saat dirasa berkurangnya pasokan oksigen di dalam paru – paru kita berdua.

" jangan pernah mengucapkan itu Park Chanyeol aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sudah cukup kebodohanku dulu yang mengakibatkan aku hampir saja kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Yeollie."

" baekkie tapi aku sekarang cacat. Aku sudah pasti tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu baekkie."

"HENTIKAN YEOLLIE. Apakah kau sekarang meragukan rasa cintaku padamu yeollie?"

" baekkie."

" aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu yeollie. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sekarang lumpuh karena aku mencintai kepribadianmu yeol bukan fisikmu. Jebal hiks hiks jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku kepadamu yeollie."

Chanyeol langsung mendekapku di dalam dadanya dan memelukku sangat erat. Aku semakin menagis di dekapan Chanyeol mencurahkan segalanya melalui tangisan ini. samar – samar kudengar dia mengucapkan maaf kepadaku sambil mencium puncak kepalaku. Tuhan terima kasih karena kau telah mengirimkan malaikatmu kepadaku aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu merada di sampingnya dan selalu menjaganya.

" baekkie aku akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa berjalan lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa berjalan kembali baekkie. Maukah kau mendukungku?"

" tentu saja aku akan selalu mendukungmu chagi dan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. I promise."

" gomawo chagi. Saranghaeyo.

" ne nado saranghaeyo yeollie chagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini aku dan baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi agar aku bisa berjalan seperti semula. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh baekkie beberapa minggu yang lalu dia akan selalu ada di sampingku dan aku sangat bahagia kerena dia menepati janjinya. Selanjutnya aku dibantu oleh dokter itu dan baekhyun berjalan menuju ke ruang terapi. Di ruang itu tidak banyak barang melainkan disana hanya ada sebuah besi yang dibuat untuk pegangan yang mengelilingi ruangan ini.

" baiklah tuan sekarang kau coba berjalan sambil berpegangan kepada besi ini." jelas dokter tersebut

Aku mencoba berjalan dengan sangat perlahan. Sungguh masih sangat sulit bagiku untuk menggerakkan kakiku yang mati rasa ini. namun aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Semua ini kulakukan demi baekhyunku. Aku ingin selalu membuatnya bahagia dan tidak pernah bersedih kembali.

" ayo yeollie kau pasti bisa. Berusahalah aku ada disini untuk membantumu berjuang." Ucap baekhyun dengan semyum yang mengembang di wajah imutnya. Mendengar perkataan dari baekhyun aku jadi semakin bersemangat menjalankan terapi ini. Namun, baru 3 langkah aku berjalan aku merasakan tubuhku oleng dan tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

BRUK

Aku terjatuh lagi. Aku mendengar pekikan khawatir dari baekhyun. Dengan segera dia membantuku untuk berdiri dan menyuruhku untuk memulai berjalan kembali.

" ayo yeollie. Jangan menyerah. Memang tidak ada yang selalu berhasil dalam percobaan pertama maka dari itu kau harus lebih bersabar lagi ne. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa berjalan lagi. Percayalah kepadaku" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipiku lembut .

" ne chagi aku akan mencobanya kembali." Ucapku disertai dengan senyum lembut

SKIP

Sepulang dari rumah sakit aku dan Baekhyun mampir sebentar di restoran karena dari tadi siang kami belum makan. Padahal terapi yang kujalani hari ini berlangsung sangat lama.

" kenapa dari tadi kau sangat murung Yeollie?"

" aku hanya sedih karena terapi tadi aku tidak menunjukkan pekembangan."

" jangan bersedih yeollie. Jika kau sedih aku juga ikut sedih. Bagaimana kalau aku menghiburmu agar kau tidak bersedih lagi?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dia sudah langsung melesat pergi ke panggung kecil yang ada di restoran ini. Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

" maaf menggangu acara makan kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Alasanku berada di panggung ini adalah untuk menghibur namjachingguku yang sedang bersedih. Dan aku akan memparsembahkan lagu ini untuknya."

_Nan haejun ge omnunde chorahan najiman (I haven't done anything for you, I'm wretched)_

_Onul gudae wihae inorae bulloyo (but today I sing this song for you)_

_Nal wihae gamchwowatton apumi boyoyo (the pain caused by protecting me is showing)_

_You and I together it just fells so right _

_Ibyoriran marun never gu nuga mwora haedo nan gudael jikilge (never words of separation, whatever anyone does, I will protect you)_

_You and I together, nae du sonul nochi ma (You and I together ,don't let go of my hands)_

_Annyongiran marun never naege isesangun ojik no hanagie (never words of goodbye, to me the world is only you) (Park Bom – you and I)_

Airmataku menganak sungai mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh aku bersumpah aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kulihat dia turun dari panggung dan para pengunjung pun memberikan standing applause kepadanya. Aku tersenyum saat dia berjalan menuju mejaku. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget karena perlakuannya yang sangat tiba – tiba. Dia mencium bibirku di tempat umum. Dia sekarang sudah benar – benar gila melakukan ciuman di tempat umum.

" kau suka dengan penampilanku tadi chagi. Aku menyanyikan lagu itu khusus hanya untukmu." Ucapnya setelah dia melepaskan ciuman kami.

" gomawo chagi aku sangat menyukainya."

Setelah itu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan kembali melumat bibir yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan tanggapan pengunjung restoran ini melihat aksiku dengan baekhyun. Tuhan meskipun kau memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat bagiku tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena Engkau telah memberikanku anugerah terindah dengan mengirimkan namja bernama Baekhyun kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kamarku. Sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan, kegiatan sekolah dari pagi hingga sore. Belum lagi kegiatan klub musik yang berlangsung hingga malam. aku memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan istirahat. Setelah 15 menit aku mandi aku menuju ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil piyamaku. Aku akan bersiap – siap tidur namun suara dering dari ponselku membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

" Yoboseyo"

" baekkie kau sekarang ada di mana?" Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Yoora nuna

" aku ada di rumah nuna. Memangnya ada apa nuna meneleponku malam – malam?"

" baekkie. Chanyeol sampai sekarang belum pulang. Apa tadi dia tidak pulang bersamamu?"

" MWO? DIA BELUM PULANG NUNA? Anni dia tadi pulang bersama Jongin katanya dia sedang ada urusan."

" bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencarinya? Aku sungguh sangat khawatir baekkie hiks hiks."

" tenang nuna aku akan mencarinya. Nuna tunggu saja di rumah jika Chanyeol sudah pulang segara hubungi aku nuna."

Aku harus menghubungi Jongin. Aku semakin kalut karena nomor Jongin tidak aktif. Kemana perginya mereka berdua? Tanpa mau buang waktu lagi aku segera meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari mereka. Pikiranku benar – benar kalut sekarang sampai – sampai aku keluar rumah hanya menggunakan piyama dan sandal rumah. Aku tidak peduli saat orang – orang menertawakan penampilanku. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Sampai – sampai aku tidak menyadari langkah kakiku mengarah ke taman kota tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku segera berlari menuju taman itu dan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol berharap dia akan berada di sini. Namun kenapa taman kota ini sangat sepi sekali? Ini kan baru jam 8 kenapa taman ini sangat sepi seperti ini?

"YEOLLIE. KAU DIMANA HIKS HIKS APA KAU ADA DI SINI? AAAAAHHHHH."

Aku kaget saat ada seseorang yang menutup mataku rapat. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menculikku? Chanyeol kau dimana? Aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku memberontak saat orang itu memaksaku mengikutinya. Namun tenagaku sudah habis karena dari tadi aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Aku didudukkan dan saat itu aku ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu saat orang itu lengah namun ada suatu tangan yang menggengam tanganku erat.

" gajima baekkie." Itu suara Chanyeol

" yeollie benarkah itu dirimu?" ucapku di sela isak tangis bahagia karena pada akhirnya aku dapat menemukannya.

" ne ini aku. Tenang baekkie jangan takut orang tadi itu Jongin dan aku menutup matamu karena aku ingin memberikan surprise kepadamu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Chanyeol akan memberikanku sebuah surprise? Pelahan penutup dimatakupun terbuka sebuah cahaya yang sangat silau tertangkap oleh kornea mataku. Aku harus mengerjapkan mataku berkali – kali untuk dapan melihat denagan jelas apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. mataku membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

" Yeollie ini semua." Tanyaku tidak percaya

" ne baekkie aku seharian mengerjakan ini dibantu dengan Jongin apakan kau menyukainya?"

Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku tidak menyukai ini. bagaimana tidak suka jika taman kota yang tadinya gelap sekarang dipenuhi oleh cahaya dari lampu yang berwarna – warni. Dan hey jangan lupakan fotoku yang tersebar hampir di seluruh sudut taman kota ini. aku mendekati salah satu fotoku yang tengah bermain di taman ini bersama dengan adikku. Dan di bawah foto itu terdapat keterangan _malaikat yang mampu mengubah seluruh hidupku_. Dan aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju salah satu foto yang menarik perhatianku. Di foto ini terlihat aku sedang tertidur di dalam kelas. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat keterangan tentang foto tersebut. _Wajah malaikatku saat tertidur. Sungguh sangat damai_

" kapan kau mengambil semua foto ini? kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanyaku kepadanya

" kau lupa jika aku adalah stalkermu. Apa kau menyukainya chagi?"

" aku sangat menyukainya yeol. Gomawo."

Aku mendorang kursi rodanya mengelilingi taman ini sambil melihat foto – fotoku yang terpasang di setiap sudut taman ini.

" baekkie ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi berjongkok di hadapannya. " kau mau bicara apa yeollie?" Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan mataku kembail membelalak sempurna saat mengetahui benda apa yang dia keluarkan dari sakunya. Benda itu adalah sebuah cincin sederhana tapi sangat indah.

" baekkie maukah kau menikah denganku?" Aku membeku di tampatku berdiri saat ini. chanyeol melamarku? Dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi pendamoing hidupnya? tuhan aku sangat bahagia sekarang sampai – sampai aku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun melalui mulutku.

" apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku karena aku cacat?"

DEG

DEG

" apa yang kau katakan yeollie?"

" mungkin kau tidak sudi menikah denganku karena aku cacat. Jika itu memang benar pergilah Baekkie. Aku tidak mau kau selalu tersiksa karena hidup bersama namja cacat sepertiku."

" cukup yeollie. Kau meragukan perasaanku lagi?"

" mianhae aku memang meragukan perasaanmu kepadaku baekkie mian."

"haruskah aku mati di depanmu untuk dapat membuktikan betapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu Park Chanyeol."

" baekkie apa yang kau katakan. Baekkie kembali jangan melakukan hal nekat baekkie." Teriak chanyeol

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN AGAR KAU TIDAK MERAGUKAN CINTAKU LAGI CHANYEOL. JIKA KAU INGIN AKU MATI DIHADAPANMU MAKA AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SEKARANG JUGA."

" BAEKKIE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KEMBALI BAEKKIE JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG NEKAT HIKS HIKS."

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Hatiku sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol meragukan cintaku. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke jalan raya. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan aku tidak peduli. Aku sungguh sangat frustasi sekarang.

" BAEKKIE MINGGIR ADA MOBIL YANG MELAJU SANGAT CEPAT. BAEKKIE HIKS HIKS KUMOHON KEMBALILAH HIKS HIKS"

Aku tidak peduli. Betul kata Chanyeol sekarang ada mobil yang sangat kencang melaju ke arahku aku memejamkan mataku rapat saat mobil itu semakin dekat ke arahku

GREP

Kurasakan ada orang yang memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tunggu dulu aroma tubuh ini sanga tidak asing bagiku. Jangan – jangan?

" hiks hiks mianhae baekkie mianhae. Jebal jangan melakukan itu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meragukan cintamu lagi. Saranghae baekkie jeongmal saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku kepada Chanyeol. Kenapa dia bisa menolongku? Dia kan tidak bisa berjalan? Lagipula jarakku dengan kursi rodanya lumayan jauh. Apa jangan – jangan Chanyeol sudah sembuh dari lumpuhnya dan bisa berjalan kembali?

" Chagi kau bisa berjalan?" dia membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kurasa dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku barusan

" aku lumpuh chagi. Aku tidak bisa berjalan."

" lalu kenapa kau bisa menyelamatkanku?" dia tampak bingung. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya semoga usahaku berhasil

" yeollie berjalanlah ke arahku."

" tapi chagi aku ragu."

" aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa chagi."

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan kearahku. Airmataku menganak sungai mengetahui Chanyeol bisa berjalan lagi. Menyadari dia sudah bisa berjalan chanyeol langsung memelukku sangat erat.

" baekkie aku bisa berjalan kembali. Terima kasih karena kau menepati janjimu untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meragukan cintamu lagi."

Setelah itu chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan dia mencium bibirku sangat lembut. Dia melumat lembut bibirku dan itu membuatku serasa melayang tinggi. Aku melepaskan ciumanku sejanak dan mengucapkan saranghae kepadanya dan dijawab nado saranghae olehnya. Lalu kami kembali menautkan bibir kami dan menyalurkan semua cinta yang kami miliki. Tuhan terimak kasih kau telah mengabulkan keinginanku untuk dapat membuatnya bahagia. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

THE END

Ini dia sequel dari nado saranghae mian ne kalau sequelnya baru dipublish sekarang. Happy reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
